Travelers
by nightblade546
Summary: When a monster of unbelievable power destroyed their world, 4 kids were chosen to travel to a whole new world to destroy the more pre mature version but how do you kill what can't be killed.(Suck at summaries)Chapter 2: Bullies and Introductions (AGAIN?) Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY THAT SHOW BELONGS TO ROOSTERTEETH
1. Bio

**Here is the information for my characters (backstory will be added as the story goes on) this page will be updated as time goes on**

Mark Lanse

Race: Human

Weapon: Balance. An black and white Katana that can turn into double pistols. One is White with and the other is black. Both have scopes and detachable silencers on them. He can straight the black pistol into a knife.

Class: Stealthy Attacker (He likes to sneak around getting kills and if detected runs around the battlefield confusing the enemy and kills them)

Clothing: Imagine Ezio's assassin's outfit and armor from ACB they're all colored different types of blue. You can also see his symbol on his cape. He also has a sheath built on the back of his chest plate to put away his weapon in katana form. He wears pouches which contains bombs of any kind(smoke, explosive, flashbang etc) knives with small bombs attached to them and poison and medicine which heals any wound to an certain extent. Wears a holder to put his weapon in pistol form.

Symbol: A sky blue circle with a lantern in the middle with the chinese character for hope on it

Role: Leader, Recon and Offense

Semblance: Laser: Can shoot blue lasers out of his hands and feet. Can charge his katana to shoot a laser arc and also uses his guns to either fire normal bullets, laser or dust bullets.

Personality: He is mercurial in his emotions, always switching depending on the situation.

Mihail Zolta

Race: Faunus

Weapon: Koren. An assault rifle (M4A4 to be exact) with a scope and silencer attached. He can turn it into a thin spear which he can use to pierce walls, armor, and attack with speed.

Class: Supporting Charger(He snipes enemies from a distance and when in battle charges enemies with the spear)

Clothing: Rico's clothing from just cause 2 but all different types of yellow, without the cross and grappling hook. He has a small sheathe on his to put his sniper rifle in. For combat he wears medium armor (Imagine Jaune Arc's armor but Yellow and more stretched out) with his symbol on his chest

Role: Support and Offense

Semblance: Pierce: Can pierce any surface but the thicker the surface more aura has to be charged into the weapon to pierce said object

Personality: A more calm version of Mark, He is the most easily offended of the group but Is the smartest. He is the one to keep Stephane and Sean in check when Mark can't

Symbol: A Bullet piercing broken glass

Sean Ppalgan

Race: Human

Weapon: Pogahaeng: An sniper rifle with an scope and detachable silencer attached to it. Can turn into a Falchion (Not the Fire Emblem version the Real one)

Class: Cocky Shot (Can shoot from far away but tends to mock others so they know where he is)

Personality: The type of guy to subtly brag, He likes to mock Mark that he can actually hit his target. He is a pretty calm guy but when with Mihail and the others he likes to act up.

Clothing: A different types of red version of the armored jumpsuit from fallout with his symbol on the back. For combat he wears his jumpsuit with shoulder pads, shin guards, chest plate and gauntlets.

Semblance: Aim: he can concentrate and shoot a target from a really long distance but when he shoots it takes a lot of aura from him.

Symbol: A cross hair with slight blue on it.

Stephane Vert

Race: Human

Weapon: Tremblement: A war hammer that can shift into a LMG (Colt M16)

Class: Earth Smasher (Likes to rush into battle and confusing enemies while creating shockwaves to destroy areas of enemies)

Personality: A More psychotic and sane version of Mark, He likes to say random things at times and likes to act crazy. When shoved he becomes pissed and punches whoever shoved him.

Symbol: A hammer smashing into the ground

Clothing: An different types of green and armored version of Shepard's clothing when he is on the normandy. One could see his symbol on his Left breast.

Semblance: Shockwave: He can charge up aura into his hands or feet to create a shockwave but the longer he charges up the farther and more powerful his shockwaves are but the longer to cool them down


	2. Prologue

**A/N: So here we go eh? Welcome to my first fanfic. So either you got here by pure curiosity or miss-clicked but still gonna read it. Anyways Hope you like Fav and Review and all that jazz and let's get this show on the road.**

**Little guide**

**'thoughts'**

**"speech"**

**Prologue: The end of the world**

"Looks like this is it huh?" muttered a 15 year old child laying on the ground bleeding. "Spent all this time and what do I get? A goddamn projectile to the face" he said as he looked on and saw a great monster roared and all his friends and allies he made on the ground either unconscious or knocked out. "How did this all happen you ask? welllet's go back, back to the beginning" he said.

FEW MONTHS AGO

"UGH" a 15 year old boy in his bed with the blankets covering his face while you can hear An alarm blaring. A hand stuck out of the bed and slammed the snooze button. "Welp time to wake up" he said as he rose up from the bed. He had dark black hair and brown eyes and A slightly pudgy face."UGH headache" he said as he clutched his head slightly as he rose up from the remains of his bed. Looking at his body one would think that he isn't athletic at all but surprisingly enough he was pretty athletic, he had a slim belly but with enough fat that one could call him normal. He was pretty tall for his age standing at 5'11" but one could argue otherwise. He was mandarin looks-wise but not mandarin culture-wise meaning he could do basic mandarin stuff like holding chopsticks and such but not mandarin in the sense that he can't read nor write it. He can speak it but not very well.

"Mark Lanse come downstairs and get ready for school" Mark's mom called.

"Coming!" Mark said as he got out his clothes and got ready for school. He was wearing a basic shirt with yellow and blue stripes on it while wearing his black and neon green track pants. He ran down the stairs, got his black beanie with the words "sigma phi zeta" and their respective symbols, phone and tablet, backpack and put on his black and neon green shoes and went outside and walked to school.

"YO MARK!" called out a voice

"eyy Mihail Zolta!" Mark shouted at the owner of the voice as he walked to him.

"Dude stop screaming everybody and their grandmother can hear you in space" Mihail said. Mihail Zolta was one would call a "loser who's never gonna get a girlfriend" but his kindness and personality deem otherwise, he wore a red hoodie with black and blue pants and white and grey sneakers. He was Macedonian but He doesn't follow his culture much.

"Shuddup" Mark rebutted, Mark was "Abnormal" in the sense that he was loud, crazy, switches emotions depending on the situation, hyper and he kept eating fast food for lunch for 4 straight years and never gotten extremely fat. "Come on let's get to class" Mark said.

Skip to lunch

"MAN class was boring" Mark said as he went to his locker. "Hey Mark-" "if you said what i think your gonna say then i will make you go deaf" Mark said to his friend Stephane.

"I was about to say WASTE MON" Stephane said with a creepy smile. Stephane Vert wasn't what you would call normal in fact he's similar to Mark in the crazy department but Mark's slightly below and different in the sense that Stephane is actually more mature then Mark sometimes and the other way around. He was actually french but doesn't have that stereotypical french accent .

"Alright then let's get to lunch i'm hungry as hell" he said as he walked to the lunch hall with Mark trailing behind him.

"Hey Stephane, Mark over here!" Mihail called as he saved a spot for them.

"Hey Mihail, Sean" Mark greeted them.

"Hey Mark did you know that we managed to kill and eat someone in this really cool game?" Sean said. Sean Ppalgan had a slight acne breakout on his face but it was slowly going away. He wore black and yellow sneakers with a black and grey shirt and blue jeans. He was Korean but he didn't sound like it.

"Goddammit Sean" Mark said while face palming and groaning.

"So how was your day guys?" asked Mark.

"UGH we have this really big project and it's due in like 5 days" Mihail said while eating his egg and cheese sandwich.

"Me and Mark got this bull assignment that's due tomorrow" said Stephane while eating his sandwich.

"I got nothing so suck it noobs!" Sean said while eating his rice and dumplings. Suddenly they heard a giant roar and a flash of bright light appeared and a giant monster appeared on the field and everybody ran to go check it out.

'what dafuq?' Mark thought. Then the monster started charging a laser that strangely resembled a certain anime character's trademark attack

"HOLY SHEIT!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"RUN BIATCH RUN!"

Then the monster fired.

I know, I know the intro is too short but hey I gotta process logic here alright? Anyways if you like the story review it because i know i messed up somewhere.


	3. Where are we?

**A/N: Yello night here and i present you with chapter 1. If clicked here then i thank you for reading the insanely long prologue one again i am sorry. Enough of that ON TO THE STORY. I do not own RWBY, That show belongs to Roosterteeth.**

**"Speech"**

**'thoughts'**

**CHAPTER 1: Where are we?**

POV: Mark

"Ugh what did i just drink?" I asked as I woke up with a killer headache. "Wait I remember that monster then an explosion then... I can't remember?" I said. "ugh..." I heard coming from my right. "Mihail?" I asked as Mihail woke up.

"Hey Mark" Mihail groaned as he woke up.

"Guys can you tone it down?" Stephane said as he woke up.

"Yeah" Sean said as he woke up also.

"Hey...where are we exactly?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I think we're in a hospital room" Mihail said as we all looked around. As we looked around I noticed that we all looked almost digital like.

"Hey Mihail why do you look like a 3d generated model?" I asked.

"Same goes for you, Sean and Stephane" Mihail said.

"I see your awake" A voice said as the door opened. A man that appears to be in his late 20's walked in, he had White hair that seems to be combed but still slightly spiky hair. He held a cane with a silver handle in one hand and a coffee mug in another. There was only one man that had that trademark look and that man was... 'PROFESSOR OZPIN!?' I thought with an alarmed look on my face.

"Dude you ok?" Mihail asked me.

"Yeah yeah i'm ok but anyways who are you and how did we get here?" I asked the man.

"My name is professor Ozpin and a rift opened up in my office and you 4 came out of said rift" He explained.

"Wait so where are we?" Stephane asked.

"You are in beacon academy" Ozpin explained. "Oh god why..." I muttered.

"Anyways it seems you 4 seem to be lost" Ozpin said.

"You could say that" Sean said. "Well I can offer you food and shelter for the night but if you want to stay you have to pass initiation which all other students did yesterday" Ozpin said while holding an object similar to an iPhone.

"Um...can you tell us the details about the initiation?" Mihail asked.

"Basically we launch you into a huge forest where you have to get relics and come back while possibly fighting Grimm" Ozpin explained with a straight face.

"Grimm?" Sean asked

"Creatures of the darkness that hunts humans and faunus alike and kills them" Ozpin responded.

"..."

"Well guys what are we gonna do now?" Mihail asked?

"Is it ok if we talk it over?" I asked

"Sure also you had some stuff brought along with you" Ozpin said as he left the room.

"Guys we might die from this" Sean said.

"I know right?" Stephane said.

"But if we survive this we get permanent shelter and food" Mihail said. As they argued I looked across from me and saw a backpack with my name on it so I decided to grab it and opened it up. Inside I saw a set of light armor, a katana and a letter. I opened the letter and skimmed through it.

Third POV

"GUYYYYYS!" Mark yelled.

"WHAT!?" Sean, Stephane and Mihail said at the same time.

"Read this" Mark said as he showed them the letter. It said "Hello Mark Lanse, Sean Ppalgan, Stephane Vert and Mihail Lanse I am here to tell you guys that unfortunately your world Earth is now gone"

"What?" the 3 said.

"Read the rest" Mark said with a deadpan expression. "Luckily you guys can save Earth and all it's people, I have sent you 4 to the world you are now in to defeat the monster or should I say A fraction of it, In this world pieces of the monster slumber but if they combine they will become the monster that destroyed Earth"

"Wait if we defeat the monster here then we can go back right?" Mihail said

"Once again read the rest" Mark deadpanned "But you must defeat ALL the fractions of the monster or else Earth will still be destroyed."

"In light of this I have decided to aide you in this quest. I have given you all new bodies that resembles your old ones but more fitted for the situation. I also given you guys weapons,abilities that you must figure out on your own and basic necessities (clothes, water, food ETC). As you fight your powers will evolve but in special situations. This is all i can do to help I wish you all good luck and I hope you can restore Earth"

- Entity

POV: Mark

"So that's that" Mihail said.

"Yup also you guys have stuff too" I said as I pointed out the backpacks with their names on it.

"Oh cool" Sean said as they went to get their stuff.

"So have you decided what to do?" Ozpin said as he walked in.

"I'm gonna take the initiation" I said.

"MARK ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Sean, Stephane and Mihail yelled at the same time.

"Yup" I said with a dumb look on my face.

"But seriously Those supplies won't last long anyways".

"You have a point...fine we'll do it" Mihail said with a sigh.

"Good, Well I'll take you to the cafeteria it is lunchtime after all" Ozpin said as he walked out of the room.

"Well guys let's go and KICK SOME BUTT!" I yelled as I jumped off the bed.

"LET'S A GO!" we all yelled at the same time.

**SO TIRING TO WRITE FANFIC, But luckily i have a very active imagination so that's all good. Anyways guys hope you enjoyed and i'll start working on chapt 2 :D **


	4. Bullies and Introductions (AGAIN?)

**A/N: I'm surprised that someone decided to read chapt 1 thx random reader. I also noticed how "people pulled from earth into different universes" fanfic is really unpopular and I want to change that. On another note the majority of this story will be told in Mark's POV. I also forgot to add some info, Mark is a huge RWBY fan so he knows about vol 1 and 2. Sean is a Frozen fan so...expect some sort of reaction to weiss XD Anyways enjoy and review and all that fun jazz**

**"speech**

**'thought'**

**sound effect**

**"different language"**

**Chapter 4: Bullying and intros(AGAIN?)**

As Ozpin led us down to the cafeteria I was questioning myself in my head. 'Ok Z think here...the monster fired his laz0r, we got trapped in RWBY and now we have to defeat a fragment of said monster to prevent it from destroying our world...if I wasn't so crazy then i would be scared out of my mind' I thought to myself.

"So...what is academy decided to?" I asked as soon as I broke out of my thinking phase. "This academy is decided to train young hunters and huntresses also known asprotectors against Grimm" Ozpin said as we walked to the cafeteria. While walking I noticed something in Mihail's hair so I ruffled it a but and felt a pair of wolf ears."Guys" I said darkly. "Yeah?" they said. I then pointed to Mihail and then silence

"Dude I have wolf ears" Mihail said looking at said wolf ears.

"We know" We said dumbfounded.

"That. is. BADASS!" I yelled while doing a bit of a dance.

"I see your friend's a faunus" Ozpin said while holding his head a little bit. 'probably not used to me screaming like a banshee huh?' I thought with a smirk on my face.

"Faunus?" Sean asked while dumbfounded at the ears

"Similar to humans but they have animal attributes like enhanced hearing and night vision". Unfortunately they're considered 2nd class citizens and targets of abuse." Ozpin said with a sad look in his face.

"Bullying eh? Well Mihail if that time comes I wish you good luck" I said with my classic "Screw logic" face. Then we got to the cafeteria and as soon as the doors opened I put on my beanie and thought 'let's see what happens when they meet me eh' I thought with a smirk on my face. I then fished out my phone and plugged my ear buds in and started playing music.

As the doors opened up all the commotion in the cafeteria stopped as they all stared at us with either curiosity, confusion or mischief.

"I'll leave you 4 alone to get food and such I'll see you tomorrow" Ozpin said as he left the cafeteria. As they kept staring at us they slowly went back to what they're we're doing.

"C'mon guys let's get some food eh?" I said.

"Yeah guys let's go" Mihail said as he started to go find a spot. As we tried to look for a spot some people kept staring at us and it started to trigger my hyperactivity. 'Wait until we're home free Z' I said to myself.

"Hey! Over here!" Mihail said waving us over. As we sat down little did we know we sat across from a certain little red riding hood's table. "HEY!" I heard a smug and cocky voice.

"Oh boy here goes and guys" I said as the guy with the voice came.

"Yeah?" My friends said.

"Hold me back when I start getting pissed" I said with a dark smirk.

"So we saw you guys walking in with Ozpin eh?" The voice said as I turned my head around, it was none other then team CRDL.

"Let me introduce myself the name's Cardin Winchester and these are my teammates, Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing and Russel Thrush and together we make Team CRDL. "

"Nice to make your acquaintance The name's Mark Lanse and these are my friends Sean Ppalgan, Mihail Zolta and Stephane Vert and we're new students but we're doing our initiation tomorrow due to the fact that we came in late." I said with a smirk on my face but no emotion in my voice.

"I can't help but notice that your friend's a faunus" Cardin said as he and his goons sat with us.

"Yeah so?" I said as his lackeys grabbed us. "Don't mind me i'm just gonna do THIS!" Cardin said as his lackeys pinned us and he grabbed Mihail's ears.

"LET HIM GO!" My friends and I yelled as he pulled harder. Then I heard a punch and saw his lackeys on the ground. Cardin faltered and i then proceeded to get to Mihail and pushed him away. Cardin then yelled "

YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" and ran away with his lackeys.

"Excuse me?" I heard someone say as I got up

Yes?" I said with a smile on my face. I then looked up and saw Ruby Rose in the flesh and let me tell you something she was even cuter in person.

She wore her classic outfit with a hood attached to the back, a corset (whatever those things are called to make women look skinnier) on her stomach, 2 bullet belts on her hip with her rose symbol, a black dress with red on it and she had black hair with red highlights and silver eyes. We starred at each other for a short moment until I heard snapping coming from Sean.

"Dude I know she's cute and all but come on man get to your senses" Mihail said with an "i'm a dick"smirk. That's when the mental vein broke.

"I- WAT- NO- WU-" Me and Ruby stuttered at the same time. Then I slammed my head on the table while Ruby stood there blushing. "I hate you bro"

"I know man I know".

"Hey Ruby I heard commotion over here what's up" I heard a familiar voice said.

"Nothing Yang Just talking to the new guy" She said while slightly blushing.

_THUD_

I then raised my head and saw Mihail, Sean and Stephane all on the ground while their nose was squirting out blood like there was no tomorrow. '

Damn guess they saw something that made them like-' I thought to myself. Then I saw why, Yang Xiao Long The boxer of RWBY and wore some of the most revealing clothing I have ever seen. She had long blonde hair that reached to her hips, with lilac eyes to top it off. She wore a orange scarf that wrapped around her neck loosely, She wore a yellow tank top that revealed her _*ahem*_ assets and wore a brown jacket that had her symbol on the left, She also wore rather small volleyball shorts and she wore a yellow bandana on her left knee. I looked at her, then back at my friends, then her again and finally back at my friends and then I facepalmed while muttering to myself.

THIRD POV

'I see the guys saw my assets and proceeded to nose bleed' Yang thought with a sly grin.

"Oh god why?" Mark grumbled while trying to wake them up.

"Wait how are you not drooling over me or dead like them?" Yang said while pointing at the already drained remains of Mihail, Stephane and Sean.

"Oh believe me I am it's just that my mind processes and connects things at the speed of light but when it comes to things like this then it won't affect me as much" Mark said with a straight face.

"Well the name's Yang Xiao Long hope your friends YANG in there" Yang said with a cocky grin. Everybody in the cafeteria was silent until they all groaned.

"Why Yang why?" "Because I can sis, because I can" Yang said with a smile. When Mark woke Mihail and the others he went to Yang, leaned in to her face in near kissing region and said "I guess that was our PUNisment of the day".

"Oh dear god there's two of them" A posh voice said. Mark and Yang Turned and looked at a girl with icy blue eyes with a scar running down her left, snow white hair tied up in a off center ponytail. She wore a white and light blue dress with a red collar on the inside. She had a snowflake on the back and she wore a white dress.

"Calm down Weiss it was just a bad pun" Ruby said.

"Yeah WEISS so serious" Mark and Yang said at the same time then they looked at each other and proceeded to roll on the floor laughing like hyenas.

"Goddammit Mark" Mihail said while rubbing his forehead.

"If you guys are done laughing like a bunch of idiots can I read now?" A calm voice said. Then everybody looked at a girl with raven black hair and glowing amber eyes that made her look like a cat and to further prove their point she wore purple eyeliner and wore a bow to top it all off. She wore a type of overcoat that over her arms while wearing a white with black lines tank top that didn't cover her navel. She wore black shorts that clipped into her stockings that showed her symbol, why is it there we have NO idea.

_RING RING_

Pov: Mark

"Well there goes the bell" I said. "Nah we just finished classes wanna come with?" Yang asked. "Where?" Mihail asked "We're gonna explore the academy" Ruby said. Sean then thought it was a good idea to say "WAIT SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ELSA FROM FROZEN!" . Me, Mihail and Stephane proceeded to yell "NOW YOU NOTICE!?"

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office

Ozpin was looking at the scene in the cafeteria his office through one of his many hidden cameras. "Who are you four really?" Ozpin asked as he zoomed in on Mark and the others

Ruby and the others we're showing us around while I was listening with my music while playing melodic dubstep and my friends we're looking in their backpacks.

"So...I got this" Ruby said as she pulled out a huge scythe. Sean and the others backed off a little bit while I just said"Is that a scythe combined with a sniper?"

"Yup" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Ahh...while I got this" I said while I pulled out my katana.

"Isthatakatana?whatcanitdo?canitturnintoagun?" Ruby said while looking at my sword.

"Actually I think if I press here then...ahHA!" I said as it turned into Double Pistols. "

That's so COOL" Me and Ruby said at the same time.

"Hey look what we got!" Sean and the others said as they pulled out their weapons. Sean got an assault rifle with a bayonet and scope attached. Mihail had an sniper rifle with a scope and silencer attached. Stephane had a war hammer.

"Damn son that's cool!" I said.

"Well...looks like we're at our dorm" Yang said.

"Wait where's our dorm?" Sean asked. Then I noticed a small box near the door next to RWBY'S. I picked it up and saw 4 scrolls and a note. "Hey guys over here!" I said as they approached. I opened up the note and it read "Mark and others. Here is your dorm, the scrolls are given to you so even if you don't get in the scrolls are yours. I wish you good luck. From Ozpin".

"Well...i'm hitting the sack good night!" I said as i went in, dropped my stuff and went on a bed and slept.


End file.
